clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadget Room
The Gadget Room is where G makes his machines, and can only be visited by Secret Missions and in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and is in the Secret Agent HQ. Agents are first introduced to it in the fourth Mission and they've been having to use the equipment in there since then. To enter the Gadget Room you need to first go though a retina scan. The main invention you'll see is a life preserver shooter and the Thingamajig (3000, 3001, 3002, etc.), a shoe that rings like a phone, and a mallet which has a boxing glove that comes out. There are also other inventions by G. His model sled from G's Secret Mission in the Gadget Room. They also have the old Spy Phone on a shelf between the AC 1000 and the Jet Pack. In Mission #7 replacing the model Sled is an older version of Aqua Grabber. In Mission #6 G invented the Crab Translator 3000, but Klutzy over-powered G's invention and blew it up. Therefore, it is no longer in the Gadget Room. In missions #4-6 the Test Chamber was out of order but in Mission #7 G finally fixed it. In Mission 8 G's seismometer was there, and the device was used to measure the magnitude of the tremors caused by Herbert. Gallery Image:Gadgetroom|Outside the Gadget Room Image:Gadget_room.jpg|Inside the Gadget Room Trivia *There is an Eye Scan 3000 which only recognizes G, which must be used to get in at the door. *You can see the old sled you used in Mission 2:G's Secret Mission in the Gadget Room. *There are many prototypes in the room. *In Mission 8, there is a contraption that says "Do Not Touch". If touched, it fires a snowball at you, causing you to wipe it off. *One can see the Sub 1000, which is possibly the prototype of the Aqua Grabber submarine. * A prototype of the Spy Phone is one of the prototypes seen *The AC 1000 can be seen which is a big rotating fan and is possibly a prototype of the AC 3000. *In the game Card-Jitsu the Gadget Room falls from the sky and G hands the player the Boom Box. *The "old-fashioned jetpack" is the one strapped to the snail in the Rocketsnail logo, which is the old version of jetpack used in the game *In Secret Missions 1, 2, 3 and 10, you can't go into the Gadget Room. *It's assumed that G is the only one who can open the door because when he went missing in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force no one could get in the gadget room. *In the Gadget Room, there is a brown shoe that rings like a telephone when clicked. This may be a reference to the movie Get Smart. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force it is revealed that there is a secondary scan if you don't have the eyes of Gary. But if that's the case, why doesn't it have a secondary scan when you can't get in it? Is it that you have to wear glasses that resemble Gary's glasses? But then again there are some penguins that have similar glasses to G's can't get in? Category:Places Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Needs image